1. Field of the Invention
Retainment devices for articles stacked on a flatbed trailer, namely a dispenser for engaging a trailer, the dispenser for dispensing a sheet like material for surrounding articles stacked on the bed of a flatbed trailer.
2. Background Information
Flatbed trailers are typically used to transport items loaded on the bed thereof. Sometimes those items contain loose objects that can fall off while the trailer is in transport and generate potential harm to a vehicle traveling behind the trailer. For example, automobile at junkyards are often crushed so they lay flat and then the crushed automobiles are stacked three, four, five or six high on a flatbed trailer. While these crushed vehicles may be retained to the surface of the flatbed trailer as by ropes, chains or the like, loose articles can still fall off the trailer while in transport and be a potential hazard to vehicles following behind the trailer.
Thus, the prior art has provided various devices, methods and schemes to help prevent articles stacked on a flatbed trailer from falling off that trailer on to a roadbed surface.
While the prior art generally discloses tarps or the like which may be wrapped around, stretched over, or otherwise attached to the articles, or to the flatbed of the trailer, none of the prior art discloses a simple, easy to manufacture and easy to use means of roller dispensing a sheet like fabric from a frame assembly as is set forth herein.
3. Objects of the Invention
More specifically, it's the object of the present invention to provide for a flatbed trailer mountable roller dispensing apparatus for dispensing a sheet like material disposed upon a roller or rollers, which rollers are replaceable on the roller dispenser apparatus.
More specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a dispensing apparatus that will receive rollers, the rollers having a sheet like material rolled thereon, which dispensing apparatus in conjunction with the rollers will allow the user to easily roll out a sufficient amount of sheet like material to surround the sidewalls of stacked articles on a flatbed trailer.
More specifically, it is the object of the present invention to provide a roller dispenser apparatus with the frame, the frame having arms and the arms for accepting the rollers, which arms can be pivoted from a dispensing to a non-dispensing position, wherein in the dispensing position the sheet like material may be rolled off of the rollers for wrapping around the sidewalls of the stacked articles, and in which a non-dispensing position would store the rollers out of harms way.